


Wrists

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame sunkelles, Inspired By Tumblr, Romantic Soulmates, Snaibsel, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: "Soulmate AU where your soulmate’s name shows up on your wrist in their handwriting, but you can’t fucking read it because they have the world’s worst handwriting" is the tumblr post that inspired this fic. Artemis has awful handwriting. Snaibsel.





	Wrists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I do not own anything.

The name on Zatanna Zatara’s wrist is a messy scrawl. She can’t read the childish scrawl, but her handwriting isn’t any better, she’s still a child too. Her father tells her that when she gets older, she and her soulmate will have clearer handwriting, they’ll find each other.

* * *

 

Zatanna’s soulmate doesn’t get better handwriting, it’s still a mess, there’s an A and maybe an r, and that’s all she can make out. When she tells adults, they look at her wrist and try to make out the name. No one can make out the name, and Zatanna’s worry grows as she gets older. She spends hours making sure she has neat, clean cursive-if she can’t find her soulmate they have to find her.

* * *

 

Artemis has  _ Zatanna Zatara _ on her wrist. Thankfully, her father doesn’t care about soulmates, his name was a scrawl burned off his wrist, scarred over years ago. Artemis has stopped wondering if things would be different if her parents were soulmates. Paula makes her wear long sleeves throughout her childhood, her husband doesn’t notice things like soulmates and fate. Lawrence Crock cares about his reputation and his next job, not her, not their daughters, and certainly not their soulmates.

“Isn’t Zatara in the Justice League?” Artemis asks one day when her dad is out. Paula stares at her and knows things have to change-not just for her-but for her daughters.

“He is. The name on your wrist might be his daughter,” Paula says and Artemis looks at her with wide eyes.

* * *

 

“Do you have any questions before you join the Team?” Green Arrow asks. Artemis bites her lip and finally asks.

“Is Zatanna Zatara on the team?” Artemis asks. Green Arrow raises an eyebrow.

“How do you know that name?” he asks. Artemis moves her wrist guard and shows him the name on her wrist.

“She isn’t, but I’ll make some calls,” Green Arrow says and Artemis nods.

* * *

“We’ll be there in a few minutes. Thank you,” her father says. Zatanna looks up from the book she’s reading, he did say  _ we _ .

“I was planning to put this off, but I’m telling you now. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and the other sidekicks are now on a team. Your soulmate is joining the team in a few minutes for the mission of the night. Do you want to meet her?” Giovanni asks. Zatanna grins, it’s been years of wondering and waiting.

* * *

“Zatara-one-one. Access Granted. Zatanna Zatara-a-zero-three. Authorization-Zatara one-one.” The automated voice says. Artemis ignores the looks of the other sidekicks, even Robin. Green Arrow stands next to her and Artemis holds her breath. Zatanna Zatara is gorgeous and has the same worried look Artemis imagines is on her own face.

“I’m sorry my handwriting is awful,” Artemis says and shows Zatanna her wrist. Zatanna laughs and Artemis laughs with her. It feels right, epic, and  _ easy _ .

“What is your name? I seriously can’t read my wrist,” Zatanna says and Artemis laughs.

“Artemis,” she says. She’s not going to out her civilian identity in front of all of these strangers, if her soulmate wants her last name, she’ll get it later. If they end up getting married, she’ll want Zatanna’s last name anyway. That’s years away and they both need to focus on the mission-Artemis feels her face burn with temporary embarrassment at the thought. Batman appears and begins to tell them about the mission.

Now isn’t really the time to have them both get acclimated to the Team, it’s not the time for them to get to know each other, but they both know they’ll see each other soon. It’s one of the best feelings in the world.


End file.
